YuGiOh! GX: Duel Academy pg1
by Kamanari17
Summary: This is pretty much a retelling of the Yugioh GX Anime with my own character added into the story and some changes now that a new Character will be Dueling alongside Jaden and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-OH! GX

Duel Academy

pg. 1

"Welcome to Duel Academy your new home away from home" Says the guy on the intercom flying the Helicoptor. On board the Helicoptor are the next generation of Duelests whom are either Ready to learn about Duel Monsters or are Flustered on what the next few years at this school will be like for them. Most of the Students are tryna look out the Copters right side Mirrors to get a good glimpse of Duel Academy Island, 1 student with short messy Blonde hair, Calm but calculating Green eyes, and Light Skin. This Boy was sitting on the left side of the plane is instead looking through his deck of Duel Monsters Cards and reading and memorizing theyre effects and everythingelse about his cards. Sitting on the right side of Cody is a short kid with messy Blue Hair and small glasses looks his way and sees he has his Deck out.

"Hey is that your Dueling Deck" says the young boy. The boy with Blonde Hair looks back at the Blue Haired boy unsure about what he said. "Uhm excuse me, say again?" The boy with Blonde Hair replies. "I was asking cause I noticed you have your cards out, is that the deck you Duel with?" the blue haired boy asks. "Oh yeah, this is my deck. Just uh making sure I study every ounce and combo possibility I can pull off with these cards" the Blonde Haired boy answers. "Oh I see, thats a good Idea. My names Syrus by the way Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet ya" Syrus said. "Heh, likewise Syrus. My names Kam, Kam Inari" says the Blonde haired boy named Kam. Syrus "Well good to meet ya and sitting next to me is my friend Jaden" Says Syrus as he points to the Brown haired boy sitting next to him who is sleeping. "Aw c'mon Jay wake up" Syrus said as he attempts to wake up the boy sitting next to him. The Brown haired boy eventually wakes up, "Hey whats up Sy?" said Jaden. "Oh I just wanted you to meet the guy sitting next to us, his names Kam" Syrus says. Jaden looks towards me "Oh hey, whats up Kam?" Jaden asks with a little tiredness in his tone, Jaden's eyes look toward my deck and instantly jump to ask "Hey so what kind of Cards do you use?" He says excited. At that moment the guy on the intercom and flying the plane begins to speak again. "Okay we're coming in for a landing, Welcome to Duel Academy". As soon as the Pilot finishs talking, "Heh, I'll show you guys later" Kam replies to Jaden. "Well in that case, once we get all settled in you have got to Duel Me Kam" Jaden asks.  
"Heh sure maybe later Jaden" Kam says calmly.

The Helicoptor begins coming in for a Landing on top a garage at a Harbor. Students begin getting off the Helicoptor 1 after another. "C'mon move it move it, more Helicoptors are on theyre way" Say the Pilots trying to get everyone off the Coptor as quickly as possible. Kam exits the Coptor before Jaden and Syrus and as soon as Kam's feet touch the Island, Kam stretchs out his back, arms, and legs. Kam waits for Jaden and Syrus as theyre the closest to being his Friends so far.

The air was fresh, the wind was blowing, and the sounds of the Ocean waves was plesant to Kam. Kam, Jaden, and Syrus begin to procede and follow the others towards the gigantic building in the center of this Island. As they begin getting closer the already Giant building becomes even bigger up close. Kam also notices a building that looks like some cheap 2 story motel with a red roof in the distance as theyre walking the dirt path towards the giant building.

They walk for awhile and as soon as they enter the building some guys with Navy Blue jackets and Sunglasses possibly Prefect Kam says in his mind and the Prefects say "Alright now that your all here follow me to the Auditorium, Chanceller Sheppard wants to welcome all of you." The men with glasses walk us through this Gigantic school where we enter the Auditorium and somehow Kam got seperated from Jaden and Syrus and we are all lined up single file. Another Prefect takes the stage and speaks. "Okay now that we're all here we will now Assign you into your Dorms. There are 3 Dorms here we got Slifer Red where those who scored the Lowest on Enterance Exams, then we got Ra Yellow for those who did very well on your exams, and last is Obelisk Blue Dorm for those who did Exceptionally Well on the Entrance Exams."

"Sounds like a Social Nightmare dividing us like this" Kam mutters to himself. Cody then sees both Jaden and Syrus in the distance, Syrus looks like he's paying attention but seems down for some reason while Jaden's got his head down and looks like he's sleeping again. The Prefects begins to speak again and Kam Instantly turns his head forward, Kam notices the Prefect is now holding a Clipboard and the other Prefects behind him on the stage have Boxes possibly holding our Uniforms "We will now begin calling your names one by one so please come up once you are called and we will give you your Duel Academy Uniforms. Now lets start with Slifer Red" The Prefects begin saying off names and after some time Syrus Truesdale is called. Syrus slowly goes up and he is givin a Red Jacket and red shoes. Soon after Jaden Yuki was called, Jaden didnt appear to hear the first time untill Syrus wakes him up and the Prefects call his name again, Syrus then pushes him telling him to go up there, Jaden also recieves a Red Jacket like Syrus.

It appears they finished calling up Slifers and Kam is relieved he wasnt called up yet which to him means he didnt do terrible on his Entrance Exams. The Dueling Prefect speaks again "Now that we're done with the Slifer Reds, now we will call up the those who made Ra Yellow" They begin listing off Ra Yellows and 1 name caught Kam's attention, the name Bastion Misawa. Not only Kam but the head of everyone else turns as soon as the name Bastion Misawa was called. The Prefects finish with the Ra Yellows and begin on the Obelisk Blues also at that point 2 men join the Prefects 1 who is overweight, Bald, has a beard and wears a Maroon Jacket while the other guy whos very skinny, has Blonde Hair, and is wearing very Frilly Clothing that makes you ask if he was acctually a She.

As soon as they call the first Blue Kam mutters "Holy Crap I must have done very well on my Entrance Exams". Kam had not yet be called up. "And Finally Kam Inari" the Dueling Prefect called. Kam immediately begins heading up there and once up there the possible She-Male extends his or her arm to give a welcoming handshake. Kam cooperates and grabs his hand and accepts the hand shake. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue, we are the Best on Campus and I am Dr. Vellian Crowler the Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm." says the Possible She-Male but Kam now conferms that the He-She is acctually a He. "Thanks for the welcome sir, but uh if it's not too much of an issue I would like to start off at Slifer Red Dorm." Kam announces. Crowler's Jaw Drops and his eyes nearly pop out "WHAAT, YOU WOULD RATHER SLUMBER AT THE RAT INFESTED SLIFER RED?" Crowler yells with astoundment and the other students begin mumbling to eachother and passing it on to the others in the back. "Whatever that means sure, I would rather work my way to the top." Kam calmly replies. The big guy with the Maroon Jacket chuckles "It's quite alright, Dont worry Crowler. He's showing admirable traits in a Duelist. It's best to let him Prove he desurves to be in Obelisk Blue. Here you go, Welcome to Slifer Red Dorm." The big guy in Maroon hands me a Slifer Red Jacket and red shoes.

Crowler collects himself and calmly says "Ahem, Very well. Considering ur test scores I hope to see you enter Obelisk Blue Eventually.". Kam Bows "Thank you" says Kam as he goes back to his original Spot. As soon as Kam is back where he originally stood the Prefects step back and the big guy in Maroon steps forward. "Welcome to Duel Academy, I am Chancellor Sheppard. I must congradulate you and wish you all very enjoyable years here at Duel Academy. At this time please get settled in and go to your assigned Dorms. At 7 o' Clock tonite is the Welcoming Dinner, dont miss it and good luck."

End of Pg. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-OH! GX

Duel Academy

pg. 2

As we leave the Auditorium we are also given our new Academy Duel Disk and a small handheld called a PDA. Kam now proudly wearing his red jacket is walking the halls and also messing with the PDA to see what this small device holds. As Kam has been screwing with the PDA he found out that its an Email Device where you can send Video Messages to other Teachers or students, it also has a Map of the Island with an indicator so we dont get lost in the great many forests this Island has. Kam digs deeper into the many functions the PDA has and finds out theres already a Message in there from the Chanceller that basicly says that the PDA is also connected to our Duel Disk and the PDA holds memory of all the people we duel and even our Win and Lose numbers. Also when we play duels whether we win or lose, depending on the Duels outcome it will send points labeled as DP to the PDA and it will work as money for when we want to buy new cards or sandwiches in the schools store or the very many small shops and resturants this Island also apparently has.

Kam finally exits the school and to the left he sees both Syrus and Jaden hanging by small pillar just outside. Syrus and Jaden both wave in Kam's direction and Kam waves back. "Hey Kam whats up, So I see your in Red too" Syrus says. "Yeah I could have been in Blue but I decided Red was a better place to start at" Kam replies. "Good call, now we can Duel anytime bro" Jaden comments. "Yeah sure thing, Im just wandering around now and I'll be going to the Red Dorm soon, so I'll see you guys there." Kam say as he begins walking off, Jaden and Syrus do not accompany Kam as he explores the Island. After a short walk away from the enterance from the of the school. Kam stands before a Giant Blue Palace, Kam stops in place admiring the arcitect of the Giant Blue Building."Holy Crap, this building is like huge" Kam says checking out the building. After Kam speaks, 2 Obelisk Blue students walk up and confront him. "Hey water yu think yuer doin hear?" Says the Blue with a Country Accent. "Yeah No Slifers allowed here" Says the other Blue. "Well Im just wandering around and Im just checking out the building". Kam calmly says. "Yhea whell Sliffer Slackerz are not aloud near tha Obelisk Blue Dorm." says the Country Accent Blue. "Wait, I heard about this guy. This guy was gonna be an Obelisk Blue but he decided he'd rather be a Slifer Slacker then be with the Obelisk Blues." said the other Obelisk Blue. "Whaa, why on earth would someone do that?" Said the Country Accent Blue. "Yeah Obelisk Blue totally crushs the Slifer Slackers." said the other Obelisk Blue. "Well despite the huge building, you guys are proving to me that choosing Slifer Red was a smart decision. If I would have to deal with preppy blue assholes who think theyre better because of the color they wear, then Yeah I would rather be at Slifer Red. The people there are probably wayy better anyways." Kam announces as he begins to leave the pressence of the Obelisk Blues. "Did he just call us assholes?" said the other Obelisk. "Yea that guys got som Nurve." Said the Country Accent Blue. "We should get Chazz to teach that Slacker a lesson." the other Obelisk Blue says.

After a while walking Kam eventually finds another Blue roofed Building next to a Lake. Kam creeps up to this building when confronted by 2 girls 1 with black hair thats held up in the back and 1 with short red hair. "Hey where do you think your going?" Said the Red Haired girl. "Yeah this is the Girls dorm, so like No Boys beyond this point." said the girl with black hair. "Oh god, I apologize. Im just kind of wandering around this Island when I meet you two young and very pretty women." Kam says trying to charm the 2 girls while both meaning what he says and also hoping to get in less trouble for almost stumbling onto the Girls Dorm. "Aww he called us Pretty" said the Black Haired girl. "Thanks for the compliment but if your tryna flirt with us then sorry but Mindy and I dont date Slifer Reds" said the Red haired girl. "I dont know Jasmine, for a Slifer Red he is pretty cute." said the girl now known as Mindy. "You think every guy is cute" said the girl known as Jasmine. After Jasmine says that Kam notices another girl with long blonde hair walking in towards us. "Jasmine, Mindy are you two picking on the new students again?" the blond girl says. She gets closer and speaks again. "Hi I'm Alexis Rhodes" she announces. As she's now much closer, Kam cant help but notice that Alexis has some huge breasts. Kam's jaw almost drops at how stunning beautiful she is aswell. Kam maintains his cool and speaks. "Hey my name's Kam Inari, How are ya?" Kam says as he introduced himself. "Oh wait your names Kam Inari, I remember you. Your the one who was going to be an Obelisk Blue but you asked to be in Slifer Red instead." Alexis says as Jasmine and Mindy are a little puzzled. "Oh yeah, you saw that?" Cody replies. "Yeah, it was worth watching when Dr. Crowler's head nearly exploded after you did that." Alexis comments. "Wait whos uh Dr. Crowler again? Was he that Drama Queen who wears make-up for like no reason?" Alexis giggles a little, "Yeah thats Dr. Crowler alright" Alexis comments. "So wait technically he's a Obelisk Blue but he chose to be in Red?" Jasmine asked. "Pretty much" Kam replies. "Then that must mean your pretty good at dueling and you should like totally call me later" said Mindy. "Y-yeah sure maybe I will" Kam says alittle unsure about acctually doing so. "Well then I best be off then, soo Cya in class tomorrow I guess." Kam says waving bye as he heads off. "Sure see you around Kam" Says Alexis as she and her two friends head back in towards the Girls Dorm.

Kam now following the map on his PDA eventually finds a Yellow building that looks like a small Ski Lodge when Kam is confronted again by a Ra Yellow with smokey Black hair that he has Gelled back walks towards Kam, Kam then remembers he was that Ra Yellow from earlier named Bastion Misawa and as Bastion is walking towards him, Kam stops to see what this Ra Yellow would want. "Are you Kam Inari?" said the Ra Yellow student. "Uh yea, thats me. Whats up?" Kam replies. "I am Bastion Misawa and I wanted meet you because your scores on the Enterance Exams matched mine a and you were put into Obelisk Blue but you chose to be in Slifer Red instead." Bastion says. "Wow that was like only an hour and a half ago and like this whole island knows about it already." Kam says amazed at how quickly small piece of news spreads on this island. "Gossip spreads quickly, Also I would like to tell you that from now on I consider you and that Jaden Yuki fellow rivals" Bastion announces. "Uhm sure heh, sounds like a good reason to stay at my best" Cody says. "Indeed" Bastion quickly replies. "Although why is Jaden also a Rival?" Kam questions? "Because Jaden defeated Dr. Crowler in what was a stunning victory" Bastion replies. "Wait he did?" Kam questions again. "Didnt you see his Duel Exam?" Bastion asks as if he thought Kam was joking. "Acctually no I didnt, I like quickly won my duel exam and like left. Well I guess I really got to duel Jaden then." Kam says with little excitement. "Well being in Slifer Dorm it shouldnt be that hard" Bastion says. "Yeah, well Im gonna go find the Red Dorm now. So see ya around Bastion." Kam leaves and continues walking.

After a walking a bit more Kam begins to smell the Ocean and he finds the Red Roofed building he saw earlier when he arrived on the Island. The oceans scent gets stronger as Kam gets closer to the Red Dorm. Kam quickly finds the first door that says Prof. Lyman Banner on it. Kam knocks on his door so he may be assigned a room and get a room key. Someone almost quickly answers his door. A real tall Asian man with a ponytail answered the door. "Ah greetings new student, you must be here for your room key." said Banner as if he had read my mind. The asian guy grabs a key and quickly gives the key to me. "See you at the welcome dinner" said Banner just before he closes his door. Kam looks at the room key for Room numbered 104 which Kam sees its the 3rd room on the top. Kam climbs the stairs and as soon as he passes the room to the left of his, he hears 2 voices scream. "Aaahh It's a Koala." Kam can only ponder what that might have been but the voices sounded like Jaden and Syrus. Kam unlocks his room and enters to find this room pretty clean as it has 2 connected desks in the far left corner, a 3 man bunkbed in the far right corner, and a window with green curtains in between the Beds and the desks. Kam walks in father to find in the other right corner is a small closet with a small sink, and a Mini-fridge next to it. Kam notices his stuff has already been brought to this room and Kam cant help but know how Prof. Banner knew my stuff was in this room and he didnt give him the wrong room key. Kam opens up his bag and dumps out everything in it. In his bag comes out clothes, a small trunk full of duel monsters cards, and a small MPG Player with a small stereo stand. Kam plugs his Stereo and MP3 on the desks he also sets the small trunk on the desks too and he then proceeds to put his clothes away in the closet. Besides his stuff the closet is completely empty so that means that nobody else is assigned to this room but him.

End of Pg. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Duel Academy

pg. 3

Kam exits his room to smell the fresh ocean air when the room next to his opens up and out walks Jaden and Syrus. They notice me there aswell. "Hey Kam whats up, so you got the room next to ours huh?" Jaden says. "Yeah now we're like neighbors, do you have any roommates?" Syrus asks. "Uh So far doesnt look like it, Im the only one in that room it seems like." Kam replies. "You dont have any Roommates? Lucky, Jay and I have this big guy who looks like a Koala for a roommate, his name is Chumley." Syrus comments. "Yeah Im lucky because I like to play Music when Im not doing anything, with no roomies I can freely enjoy my music and duel monsters." Kam says with a smile. "Thats cool Kam, Syrus and I were gonna go check out the school more, wanna tag along?" Jaden asks. "Yeah sure, Im gearing up for a duel, so maybe I'll find an opponent there" Kam says.

Kam, Jaden, and Syrus all begin walking back to the school, they arrive there as the sun is beginning to set. "We better be back for the Welcome Dinner Jay, I dont wanna miss the food." Syrus says as we're walking the empty halls. Syrus and Kam at that point are now following Jaden. Jaden eventually leads us to this big duel field with enourmous Audience space surrounding the field, and in the audience space are 3 Obelisk Blues 2 of which Kam encountered earlier and the other one is someone who is new to him. "Hey get lost Sliffer Slackerz" said the country accent Blue, "Yeah no one wants you-, Hey its that Slacker who told us Obelisk Blue sucks." Says the one blue from earlier addressing me. "Yhea and its that Sliffer Slacker who beat Dr. Crowler" said the country accent Blue. After he said that the 3rd Obelisk Blue with messy Black Hair looks towards us. "So these are the two Slifer Reds that are the talk of the island. Both of you Slifers have mocked Obelisk Blues." said the Black Haired Blue. "Yhea this herez Chazz Princeton" said the Country Accent blue, "Yeah, he's the best duelist around. He'll mop the floor with ya" Said the other Blue. "Taiyou, Raizou. How about you both shut it." said Chazz. "Maybe we should just go somewhere else" Syrus said scaredly. "No way Syrus" said both Kam and Jaden. "We're not gonna leave because some dorks in blue say get lost." Kam said soon after. "Yeah It's our school too" Jaden said. "Get lost, I dont want to crush 2 Slifer Slackers on their first day at Duel Academy." Chazz said confidently. "Well if you think your tough then bring it Chazz." Kam says to Chazz. "You got a big mouth, I'm gonna enjoy teaching you a lesson." Chazz says angered as he gets up ready to duel. At that moment Alexis walks in. "Oh hello Alexis, you gonna watch me mop the floor with these Slifer Slackers." Chazz said to Alexis. "Actually no, I came to remind you need to head back to your dorms because the Welcome Dinner is about to start, Chazz knows this." Alexis tells all of us. "Oh yeah, Thats right." Kam says. "We totally forgot, c'mon Syrus." Jaden says as both he and Syrus bolt out of the room. "Thanks, Alexis. Cya later" Kam says just as he runs out aswell.

Kam catches up to Jaden and Syrus as the 3 are running as fast as they can back to the red dorm. It was already Dawn as soon as they get back to the Red Dorm. They arrive in the Cafeteria of the Red Dorm and everyone is already settled. Kam, Syrus, and Jaden all grab the closest empty Table where there was already 4 small trays each with a Bowl of Rice, a Bowl of Teriyaki Taki-Soba Noodles, and 4 pieces of Fried Shrimp. As soon as we sit down Jaden begins eating. "Uh hey Jaden I think we should wait before eating." Syrus says. "But I'm Starving and this food is Delish." Jaden replies. "Im quite sure it is Jaden." Kam comments. "Well come on guys dig in." Jaden says. "I would but it's kind of rude to begin eating before everyone else." Kam says, and as he says that, Banner is standing to his left and he was staring at Jaden as he's guzzling down his Rice Bowl. "I was going to have everyone introduce themselves but since you dont feel like waiting, Let's just Dig In." Banner says joyfully. Kam and Syrus begin digging in aswell. "MMM Fried Shrimp, my favorite" Syrus says as he's enjoying the food. "Then here Syrus. You can have my plate of Shrimp then." Kam says as he hands a small plate of Fried Shrimp to Syrus."Really, thanks. You sure?" Syrus says as he grabs the plate of Shrimp Kam handed to him. "Yeah, totally sure. I dont really like seafood anyway." Kam says. "Well in that case." Syrus says as he begins to eat the Shrimp Kam gave to him. "Hey Kam think you can let me have some of your Rice too?: Jaden asks as his bowl of Rice is almost empty. "Sure dude" Kam says and he scoops half his bowl of Rice into Jaden's bowl. "Thanks Kam, your alright." Jaden says as he begins eating the Rice again. "No problem dude, now lets just dig in." Kam says as he digs in to his bowl of Teriyaki Yakisoba Noodles.

After we were done enjoying our Meals, it's now late at night the group all decided to go up and hang out in Jaden and Syrus's room. There Kam was introduced to Chumley, theyre other roomate. Syrus is brewing Tea, Chumleys laying down on the top bunk, Jaden is sitting on the floor patting his belly because he's stuffed, and Kam was standing up leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. "Man, Banner sure can cook. Im stuffed." Jaden says. Syrus comes over with 3 cups of Tea and hands one to Jaden. Then Syrus offers Chumley some Tea. "Want some tea Chumley?" Syrus cheerfully asks. "Did I ask for Tea?" Chumley abruptly says as he turns towards the wall while laying in the bed. "Geez, Chumley he was just offering Tea. Lighten up, Infact I would like to try some of your Tea Syrus." Kam says although he's not a very big fan of Tea. Syrus gives Kam the cup of tea and Kam sips the tea and he acctually kind of likes the Tea. "Thanks, pretty good Tea Syrus." Kam says, at that moment Kam's PDA recieved a Video Message. Kam opened his PDA and the Message was from Chazz. The message from Chazz said, "Hello, if you think your man enough to face an Obelisk Blue then join me at the Duel Field for a little Duel." Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley heard the message. "If thats Chazz then you should'nt go." Chumley says. "Aww I wanted to Duel Chazz." Jaden said. "Are you gonna go?" Said Syrus. "We'll yeah it's a challenge I can't just turn down a Challenge. So if you guys wanna see what I use in my deck then feel free to come along." Kam said as he heads out the door. "I like the way he think's c'mon Sy."

Kam, Jaden, and Syrus run back to the School and find the Duel Field once again where Chazz stands with his Duel Disk ready. "So you acctually showed up, I'm glad because you have a big mouth I could'nt wait to put you in our place, Slifer Slacker." Chazz says. "Yeah well I can't wait to show you Blues what I'm made of." Kam said very calmly. At that point they ready up theyre Duel Disks and the Duel Begins.

**-Kam's Turn-  
**"I'll go first, first and I summon **Solar Flare Dragon [1500/1000], **I end my turn. Also my Solar Flare Dragon deals 500 Damage to you when I end my turn." Kam says.

_**Chazz LP: 3500**_

**-Chazz's Turn-  
**"Oh Im soo scared, 500 points is nothing." Chazz says as he draws his card. "Now it's my turn and I summon **Gil Garth [1800/1200], **and now I attack Dragon Zombie." Chazz announces and his Zombie breaths a Purple deadly gas that extinguishes Solar Flare Dragons flame and destroys it. "I think I'll play 1 facedown and end my turn."

_**Kam LP: 3700**_

**-Kam's Turn-  
**Kam draws his next card "Alright now it's my go and by removing my destroyed Solar Flare Dragon from play I special summon **Spirit of Flames [1700/1000]." **Kam announces. "Heh big deal that monster is still weaker then my Gil Garth." Chazz says with much confidence. "Well for now because during my battle phase Spirit of Flames gains 300 atk points but I also got a Normal Summon to make and I summon **Drillago [1600/1100]. **Also if all the monsters you have are stronger then 1600 my Drillago can attack you Directly." Kam says. "Wait it Can?" Chazz says shocked as the machine with Drills for hands charges at Chazz and strikes. Chazz grunts in pain.

_**Chazz LP: 1900**_

"And dont forget my other monster, Spirit of Flames attack his monster!" Spirit of Flames disappears in a Pillar of Flames and reappears in front of Gil Garth and strikes with a claw of fire destroying Gil Garth.

_**Chazz LP: 1700**_

"Yay Kam's winning." Syrus cheers, "Yeah he's kicking butt, keep it up Kam!" Jaden also cheers. "Cheer all you want because I play my facedown** Call of the Haunted **and bring back my Gil Garth." Chazz says. "I end my turn" Kam says.

**-Chazz's Turn-  
**Chazz draws his card "Now then I play **Axe of Despair** and equip it to my Gil Garth giving him 1000 more attack points. **[Gil Garth 2800/1200]** now I attack your Drillago." Chazz says and his robotic looking fiend charges and strikes his Machine with the Axe and destroying it

_**Kam LP: 2500**_

"Now I'll place 2 Facedowns and end my turn. (Hah I dare him to attack because my Chthonian Traps will teach him a lesson)" Said Chazz.

**-Kam's Turn-  
**"My draw!" Kam draws his next card and it he is delighted to have drawn the spell card **Polymerization**. "Sweet but first I summon this little number incase u have a Trap ready for me, U summon Invasion of Flames [1300/1200] and now no Traps can be activated this turn." Kam announces as a burning orange smoke appears with a horrid face, the smoke monster exhales more smoke towards Chazz's facedowns disabling theyre activation. "Grr. So What! If a little Smoke Monster is all you got then better be ready because Gil Garth has his brand new axe he wants to show you." Chazz said thinking thats all Kam has. "Well I also play the spell Polymerization!" Kam announces. "Sweet a Fusion Monster!" Jaden say excited to see my monster. "By fusing my Spirit of Flames with my Battle Footballer [1000/2100] in my hand I fusion summon **Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird [2800/2300]!**" Kam Announces as he summons one of his favorite monsters. "Whoa look at that, thats an awesome Fusion Monster!" Jaden says very impressed with the fusion monster. "Maybe next time you should summon something that has MORE attack points then my Gil Garth, if your bird attacks my monster it's suicide!" Chazz says as if he's not a little impressed. "Yeah well Chazz I wasnt planning on attacking infact Blaze Fenix has an awesome ability, Instead of attacking I deal 300 points of damage to you for every card on the field and right now you got 2 Facedowns, 1 Gil Garth, 1 Axe of Despair, My Invasion of Flames, and Blaze Fenix himself we got 6 cards which will deal a total of 1800 points of Damage to you!" As Kam announces this Blaze Fenix breaths fire on Chazz. Chazz is screaming from the brutal flames and falls. Chazz gets back up angry and growling.

_**Chazz LP: 0**_

_**Kam LP: 2500 - Winner!**_

"Good Duel Chazz, you should feel proud. You put up a good fight, maybe now you'll learn to not underestimate us Slifer Reds." Kam says trying to encourage and give his opponent little advice. "J-just shut up, Your still nothing but Slifer Slackers." Chazz gets up and begins to walk out the Exit. "Hurray Kam won." Syrus says as he and Jaden runs over to me. "That was a Sweeet Duel, I can't wait to duel you myself!" Jaden says. Kam turns around towards them and notices Alexis also over walking towards us. "Hey Alexis, how long have you been watching?" Kam asks. "I came in when you played that Invasion of Flames monster. That was a good victory, I'm impressed." Alexis says. "Why thank you Alexis." Kam says to Alexis. "Yeah, We should all get out of here, the school has some Guards Patrolling the school, and best we dont get in trouble." Alexis says as the sounds of Guards walking in the halls can be heard. Kam, Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden escape out the other door that Chazz went out. Now the group are waiting outside and its very dark as the Moon is shining over the Island and the school. "You were real great Dueling Kam." Syrus says. "Thanks Syrus, but please save it for when we're at the Red Dorm, I'm no Celebrity." Kam says. "Well a Slifer Red beating Chazz is a tough win, once it spreads. You just may be the Celebrity of the Slifer Red Dorm." Alexis tells Kam. "Yeah sadly you might be right about that, I dont really want attention like that so Im just not going to tell many people then." Kam says. "Aww but thats no fun." Syrus said. "Yeah the whole Red Dorm needs to know about this awesome Duel." Jaden says. "I can't promise I wont tell Mindy and Jasmine at least." Alexis says. "Eh, it's fine but I am gettin tired so I'll see you tomorrow Alexis." Kam says. Jaden and Syrus wave bye to Alexis aswell. "Bye guys." Alexis says as the boys begin going back to the Slifer Red Dorm to get some rest.

End of Page 3


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Duel Academy

pg. 4

The next day during class everyone was in Dr. Crowler's Class and he is quizzing everyone with Trivial Questions about Duel Monsters. Crowler calls out a Ra Yellow Student. "What are all the types of Effect Monsters?" Crowler asks. "Uh theres Union Monsters and Spirit Monsters, right?" The Ra Yellow says trying to answer. "You forgot Toon Monsters, but try." Crowler says. Crowler then points to Kam and asks "Kam, What can Union Monsters do?" Kam stands up, "Union Monster act like an Equip Spell card, you summon them and they can equip to a specific monster or type of monsters, for example the Union monster Zombie Tiger can equip to the monster Decayed Commander." Kam answers. "Very good example, correct." Crowler says as Kam sits back down. "Now then, lets see Alexis name all 6 types of Spell Cards." Crowlerasks. Alexis stands up and begins flawlessly naming off the Spell Cards. When she was done. "Excellent my dear, now lets see. Syrus Truesdale!." Alexis sits down, and Syrus stands up, Syrus is standing nervously clearly not ready to be called on. "Now Syrus explain to the class, what is a Field Spell?" Crowler asks. Syrus begins to try an answer but he stumbles and trips over his words. "Not even close, but what can you expect from a Slifer Slacker." Crowler says as a few of the non-Slifer students begin laughing at Syrus. "Hey you really cant be making fun of us Slifers like that because I mean I beat-cha. So when you make fun of slifers, your really making fun of yourself." Jaden says standing up for the Slifer Reds. Kam cant help but feel wierd from hearing that because the way Jaden said that was offputting for him but the other Slifers seemed to really side with what Jaden said. Crowler looks upon the class feeling very embarassed by the fact Jaden reminded him about his loss at the hands of a Slifer Red. After Crowlers class everyone was now in the class of a beautiful female teacher with red hair with one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her hair, and she's wearing the Duel Academy Track suit because they were in PE class. Everyone was present except Syrus who was running late because Crowler assigned the class a Pop Quix because of Jadens 'Rude Outburst'.

Syrus finally joins Kam and Jaden in PE but he was extremely happy for some reason. Alot later once the sun is down at the Red Dorm, Kam just finished with his shower and is now fully dressed as he walks out of his room he notices Syrus running off in the night. Kam knocks and walks into Jaden's room where he and Chumley are only present. Chumley laying down on the top bunks and Jaden was playing a Video Game. "Hey uh wheres Syrus going?" Kam asks. "Dont know he wouldnt say, but he was real happy though." Chumley answers "Who knows but wha a Sys gotta do a Sys gotta." Jaden says as he plays this handheld gamepad. "Alright, well you dont mind if I hang here for a little bit. No roomates and all." Kam asks. "Yeah it's cool man." Jaden says. "Aww Kams lonely having a room all to himself." Chumley remarks tryna be funny. "Haha Yeah I wanted to duel you too Chumley." Kam says telling Chumley to shut it in the nicest way he could think of. "No way, I'll be quiet then." Chumley says scared to duel.

Much later Jaden cames back from taking a shower and his PDA gets an annonomous Voice Message, the voice was altered so we couldnt figure out who it was sent by. The voice message tells Jaden to meet them at the Girls Dorm if they want to help Syrus, and they said to bring Kam and nobody else. "Wierd message." Jaden says. "Yeah but what did Syrus get himself into?" Kam questions. "Dont know but you heard the message, we gotta go help him." Jaden says. Kam and Jaden both followed out the door and headed towards the Girls dorm as fast as they can. They both grabbed theyre own boat and rowed behind the Girls dorm where Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine who was holding Syrus who was hogtied by a Rope. "Oh dear god Syrus, what did he do?" Kam asks as his friend Syrus is held captive. "We caught him snooping around the girls dorm." Alexis states. "But I was given a fake Love Letter though and it told me to come here. Honest" Syrus pleads. "Is that so?" Kam says "Well u can give Syrus back and we'll take him back to the dorm." Jaden says trying to reason with the girls. "Yeah we could do that or..." Alexis says as she lets Jasmine speak the rest. "But now that the two of you are here, your both Trespassing." Jasmine says "So now if you dont want us to turn you in your going to have to win your freedom in a Duel." Alexis says offering the challenge. "of course we can win our freedoms, right Kam?" Jaden says addressing Kam. "Of course." Kam replies. "Yes but lets make things intresting, We will have a Tag Duel." Jasmine says. "A Tag Duel? That sounds awesome!" Kam replies. "In that case this will be one intresting night." Alexis comments.

Kam and Jaden hop back in the 2 boats and rowed out into the middle of the lake. Syrus was now in Jadens boat and they stand ready to duel Alexis and Jasmine. And the Tag duel begins.

**-Alexis' Turn-  
**"Well as they say, Ladies first." Alexis says as she draws her hand Kam notices her eyes squint a little and the smirk she makes. "Alright I Summon **Etoile Cyber [1200/1600] **in defence mode, and I set 2 cards. Now its your turn boys." Alexis says.

**-Jaden's Turn-  
**"Hey Jaden how about you go next." Kam says allowing Jaden to go next "Will do, My draw!" Jaden says as he draws his card. "Sweet, alright check this out. I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman [800/1200]** and by discarding the spell **Metamorphosis **and I can now summon **Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman [800/1200]. **And by giving him **Bubble Blaster **he gains 800 attack points. **[Neo Bubbleman 1600/1200] **now Neo Bubbleman attack her Etoile Cyber!" Jaden announces as his Neo Bubbleman shoots it's giant bubble cannon at Etoile Cyber. "Didnt you learn that when your monster attacks a defence monster with equal power then nothing happens?" Alexis states. "Yes but Neo Bubbleman destroys any monster he battles with Reguardless." Jaden announces as the Bubble Blast destroys Etoile Cyber. "You have some tricks up your sleeve dont you Jaden." Alexis says retorically.

**-Jasmine's Turn-  
**"Now its my turn and I play the spell **Reload **and this allows me to draw a new hand." Jasmine says as she shuffles her hand into her deck and redraws 5 cards. "Much better I summon **Harpie's Brother [1800/600]. **I play a facedown and activate **Swords of Revealing Light **now for 3 of your turns you cant attack. I'll end my turn." Jasmine says and 3 Giant Swords of Light appear.

**-Kam's Turn-  
**"Alright my go, now first things first. I'm going to dispose of your Swords so I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" As Kam plays this card a giant Aquatic Tornado rises out of the Lake and drags the 3 Swords with it and the swords break as the Tornado stops leaving a dust of light that covers the Lake. "Now with your swords gone I summon **UFO Turtle [1400/1200]. **And Hey Jay? You mind if I use your monster real quick?" Kam asks Jaden. "Go for it Kam." Jaden says encouragingly. "Alright then Neo Bubbleman Attack Harpie's Brother!" Kam announces and Harpie's Brother Lunges at Neo Bubbleman. "But wait wont my monster destroy Neo Bubbleman aswell?" Jasmine questions. "No because with Bubble Blaster equipped, if Bubbleman would be destroyed by battle then Bubble Blaster takes the hit instead." Jaden answers and as soon as Harpie's Brother was close to Neo Bubbleman, he fires the Bubble Blaster destroying Harpie's Brother and the Bubble Blaster **[Neo Bubbleman 800/1200]**

_**Kam & Jaden's LP: 3800**_

"Alright now UFO Turtle Attack Directly!" Kam Commands and his UFO Turtle withdrew into his shell, began hovering and spinning real fast and launched itself toward Jasmine. Before UFO Turtle can make an impact, Jasmine was covered in a Shield that deflected UFO Turtles attack. "The Hell was that?" Kam questions. "Oh sorry that was just ny trap card called **Hallowed Life Barrier **and by discarding 1 card the damage from your attack is reduced to 0." Alexis says with a smirk. "Fine then, I play 2 cards facedown. Now it's your turn Alexis." Kam says.

**-Alexis' Turn-  
**Alexis Draws her next card. I activate the spell card **Fulfillment of the Contract**, by paying 800 Life Points this allows me to summon a Ritual Monster from the Graveyard." Alexis states. "When did she get a Ritual Monster in the Graveyard?" Jaden asks puzzled. "When she played that Hallowed Life Barrier, thats when." Kam says answering Jadens question. "Now I summon **Performance of Sword [1950/1850]." **Alexis says.

_**Alexis & Jasmine's LP: 3200**_

"Oh Thank god I thought it was going to be a Black Luster Soldier or something." Kam says reliefed. "Sorry but once I equip** Ritual Weapon **to my Performance of Sword then you should have something to worry about. **[Performance of Sword 3450/3350]**" Alexis says proudly. "Oh Crap, That might be a small problem." Kam says as he takes back his words. "Now Performance of Sword attack Neo Bubbleman!" Alexis commands and her Performance of Sword Jumps forward and cuts up Neo Bubbleman with her arm blades and she jumps back to her original spot.

_**Kam & Jaden's LP: 1150**_

**-Jaden's Turn-**  
"This isnt looking so good Kam." Jaden says to Kam. "Yeah no kidding." Kam replies. "I end my turn now, You boys better think of something fast or you just might be leaving this Island." Alexis says trying to strike fear into Jaden and Kam. Jaden Draws his card and looks down because it seems he hasnt drawn the card he needed. Kam then remembers the facedown Polymerization he left for Jaden. "Hey Jaden!" Kam asks tryna get his attention. Jaden turns to and looks at Kam. "If you need to fusion summon then use the facedown on the right. Whatever happens I got your back dude." Kam tells Jaden assuring theyre victory. "Alright then I play Kams facedown Polymerization." Jaden announces hoping nothing Backfires. "H-he left his Polymerization for Jaden to use, thats good teamwork I got to admit." Jasmine says because she's been quiet for awhile. "Good teamwork but I'm afraid it's not enough I activate the trap card Spell Shield Type-8 and by sending 1 Spell card to the graveyard like this **Fusion Recovery **card I can negate your Spell and destroy it!" Alexis says as if Victory is hers. "We Are Not Leaving This Island, I activate my facedown Counter Trap called **Seven Tools of the Bandit** with this I pay 1000 Life Points and Negate your Trap Card." Kam says with much heart. "I hope you know what your doing cause your Life Points are looking pretty Low right about now." Jasmine says

_**Kam & Jaden's LP: 150**_

Told ya I got your back Jaden now bring out a good monster and finish this duel." Kam says to Jaden. "Thanks Kam and I got just the card I fuse my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** and **Elemental Hero Clayman **to create the one and only **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant [2400/1500].**" Jaden announces as his Thunder Giant decends from a swirl of black thunder roaring clouds. "Looks like you havent done your homework, Your monster still has fewer attack points then my Performance of Sword." Alexis says. "I know but you see my Thunder Giants got a Sweet ability I discard 1 card and I can destroy 1 monster who's Original Attack points are less then his own." Jaden says. "B-But my monster original attack was 1950." Alexis says surprised as black swirly clouds appear over her Performance of Sword monster and down comes a Bolt of Lightning that obleterates her monster. " Whats also cool is I can still attack with my Thunder Giant. So go Thunder Giant attack her directly!" Jaden announces and his Thunder Giant creates a surge of electricity in between his hands and shoots it at Alexis.

_**Alexis & Jasmine's LP: 800**_

Alexis feels the pain of being Electrocuted. "Thats right and my UFO Turtle is still alive on the field. Go UFO Turtle attack her directly aswell." Kam also announces as his UFO Turtle withdraws, begins to hover, and spins and flys towards and strikes Alexis.

_**Alexis & Jasmine's LP: 0**_

_**Kam & Jaden's 150 - Winners!**_

The duel now over everyone was back behind the Girls dorm. "Okay we won so we go Free." Jaden says. "I dont know I still think we should turn 1 of them in." Jasmine says. "Behave Jasmine, they won fair and square." Alexis tells Jasmine. "You should come around and duel me next Kam." Mindy says to Kam. "Uh yeah maybe I will sometime." Kam says without much intent in doing so. "Well then cya in class tomorrow." Kam says as Jaden and Syrus hop into a boat followed by Kam in his own boat and they row to the otherside of the Lake. "You werent really going to turn them in were you Lex?" Asked by Jasmine. "No, besides I think I think it would be a shame to see those to leave the Island." Alexis says.

End of Pg. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Duel Academy

pg.5

A few days after Kam and Jaden's duel with Alexis. After class, Kam is in the Duel Arena and has just started dueling a random Ra Yellow student named Erishi. There are a few students watching the duel in the stands but not much.

**-Erishi's Turn-  
**"I summon **Rogue Doll [1600/1000]. **I also play the field spell called **Yami**." As Erishi played this spell card the Duel field becomes shrouded in darkness void.** [Rogue Doll 1800/1200] **"I play 1 facedown and end my turn." Says Erishi

**-Kam's Turn-  
**Not bad but it's my turn and with my draw I summon **Drillago [1600/1100]** and by equiping him with my equip spell called **7 Completed** and gives my Drillago 700 more attack points **[Drillago 2300/1100]**" Kam announces. "Whoa that could be trouble, I activate my facedown called **Magic Drain** with this unless you discard a spell card then my trap negates your spell and destroys it." Erishi says calmly but hoping Kam doesnt have a spell to discard. "Well I can part with my spell card **Salamandra **so yeah my spell goes through then. And so does my monster because when all the monsters you control are stronger then 1600 then Drillago can attack you directly." Kam announces as his Drillago charges forward with his drills spinning and strikes Erishi.

_**Erishi LP: 1700**_

**-Erishi's Turn-  
**"Now that you got 3 cards in your hand I activate the spell called **Mind Wipe** this makes you shuffle ur hand into your deck and draw a new hand of 3 cards." Erishi says as if that would make a big difference. Kam draws 3 new cards."Dude you gave me a better hand then I had before." Kam says amazed by the new strategy he was about to play next. "Oh I did, uhm then I play **Nightmare's Steelcage** and play 2 facedowns." Erishi says hoping to be safe behind his Nightmare Steelcage spell

**-Kam's Turn-  
**"OKay first off I activate **Heavy Storm** and wipe out every spell and trap card on the field, Next I activate **Polymerization **to fuse my Drillago and the **Darkfire Soldier **from my hand to summon my favorite **Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird [2800/2300]. **And last I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Darkfire Soldier [1700/1150]** from the graveyard." Kam says "Ah crap." Erishi says as he knows defeat is underway. "first my Darkfire Soldier attack." Kam commands his Darkfire Soldier and he goes forth and slices Rogue Doll in two with his curved blade sword.

_**Erishi LP: 1600**_

"And last I attack you directly with my Blaze Fenix." Kam says calmly as his Blaze Fenix breaths fire upon Erishi.

_**Erishi LP: 0**_

_**Kam LP: 4000 - Winner!**_

"Aw man, I got whooped." Erishi says. "You played well Erishi." Kam says tryna cheering him up even though he lost. "Yeah, I'll never underestimate a Slifer again. You gotta teach me how a Slifer can win like that!" Erishi says. "Ehehe maybe another time perhaps." Kam says not wanting to teach anything to Erishi. Kam leaves the Duel Field and walks out to the front of the school. The sun was up and about, the air was fresh, and a very pleasant scent to Kam. Kam begins walking and he eventually reachs the Lake and when he does he sees a Light. This light was floating and flies up close to Kam. Kam tries to grab the light but his hand phased right through. "Okay I'm not spacing out and Im sure as hell I've never taken any LSD, but yet I see a floating light. Today is certainly wierd all of a sudden." Kam says outloud to himself. The light begins to fly off and looks as if it wanted Kam to follow it. Kam did follow after the Light but once Kam reached the Beach on the most Eastern side of the Island the Light vanished without a trace. Kam looks around but could not find this light anymore. But Kam notices the Beach where few other students are happily enjoying the Sand and the Water. Kam also notices a Juice Bar on the beach and heads towards the Juice Bar.

Kam now sitting at a small Table enjoying the Beach and the Ocean air along with a Kuriboh-Cola he had bought. He then hears 2 familiar female voices. Kam notices the voices and looks to find he was hearing the voices of Mindy and Jasmine. Kam tries not to draw their attention. "Hey Kam." said Mindy. Apparently it didnt work to just stay silent. "Whats up Kam." says Jamine. "Uh hey, how ya doin?" Kam asks trying to be nice. "IM doing wonderful, thanks for asking." Mindy replies cheefully. "So what are you doing here?" Jasmine asks. "Oh just enjoying sometime to myself is all." Kam replies. "Oh well you dont mind a little company do you?" Jasmine asks. "Not really." Kam answers being nice. "Well thats good, because after your Tag Duel last week I wanted to duel you myself." Mindy says offering the challenge. Kam instantly smells the challenge. "Well if you want to duel then all you need to do is ask. I'm up for a little duel." Kam says optimisticly. Kam cugs whats left of his cola and gets up from the small table. "Alright lets duel, Mindy." Kam says ready for another duel.

**-Mindy's Turn-  
**"I'll go first because I'm a lady. First I play 2 cards facedown and summon **Tactical Espionage Expert [1300/1200]. **And I end my turn. Your turn now Kam." Mindy says happily.

**-Kam's Turn-  
**I'll set 1 card and summon **UFO Turtle [1400/1200].** Attack UFO Turtle!" Kam commands. As UFO Turtle began flying a Clear Wall pops out of the ground. UFO Turtle phases through this Wall and Tactical Espionage Expert Throws and Exploding Disk which attaches to UFO Turtle and explodes with UFO Turtle gone without a trace.

_**Kam's LP: 3400**_

"The hell was that?" Kam asks. "Oh that was my trap card called **Mirror Wall **and this cut your turtles attack in half." Mindy answers "I see but when my UFO Turtle is destroyed by battle I can summon 1 Fire monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck and I will summon my last **UFO Turtle**. I will end my turn now." Kam says

**-Mindy's Turn-  
**Now that it's my turn. I gotta pay 2000 to keep my Mirror Wall but Im not going to do that so my Mirror Wall is destroyed. I think I'll summon this hottie, **Getsu Fuhma **and with his Samurai Skills and gorgeous long red hair he easily does away with Fiend and Zombie type monsters." Mindy says adoring Getsu Fuhma's look. "Well good thing I dont have any Fiend or Zombie type monsters in my deck then." Kam says informing Mindy. "Now I attack your UFO Turtle with Getsu Fuhma." Mindy says and Getsu Fuhma cleaves the head of UFO Turtle clean off.

_**Kam's LP: 3100**_

"Now with UFO Turtle's effect I summon this monster called **The Thing In The Crater [1000/1200]." **Kam says as a Magma Rock monster joins his side of the field. "Oh well I'll just destory this monster too." Mindy says and her Tactical Espionage Expert throws a C4 onto The Thing In The Crater. Mindy's monster quickly presses a button and Kam's Monster explodes to bits.

_**Kam's LP: 2800**_

"When that monster is destroyed I can special summon one Pyro monster from my hand and I have 1 of my favorites. I summon **Flame Cerberus [2100/1800]**." Kam says proudly. "Thats an ugly monster." Mindy says a little frightened by the monsters growl. "I end my turn with 1 more facedown." Mindy says.

**-Kam's Turn-  
**Kam draws his next card and slams on his duel disk "I play **Mystical Space Typhoon** tp destroy your newest facedown." Kam announces while pointing at the facedown she just put. The other facedown Mindy has played in her first turn flips "I play this trap card called **Fiend's Hand Mirror** and this turns your spell onto another target and I choose to destroy your facedown instead." Mindy says while showing her tongue. A Tornado whips up and flips Kam's Facedown which was **Magic Jammer**. Magic Jammer is destroyed and the Tornado dies down. "Well then I summon my **Reflect Bounder [1700/1000]. **Now Reflect Bounder will attack your Tactical Espionage." Kam says. His Reflect Bounder shoots a light energy blast towards the Tactical Espionage Expert and destroys it.

_**Mindy's LP: 3600**_

"And next my Flame Cerberus will destroy your Getsu Fuhma." Flame Cerberus breaths a small flame and madly charges at Getsu Fuhma. Getsu Fuhma flinches and Flame Cerberus Bites the monster with it's 3 heads.

_**Mindy's LP: 3200**_

"You'll pay for destroying my monsters." Mindy says. "Well I end my turn then." Kam says.

**-Mindy's Turn-  
**"Now lets see what Hottie I draw next." Mindy says as she draws her next card. "Ooh the Hottest monster in my deck. First I activate **Dark Magic Curtain**. By paying half my Life Points I summon the **Dark Magician [2500/2100] **from my deck. "

_**Mindy's LP: 1600**_

"Next I play this spell called **Ante**, the both of us reveal 1 card and the one with the highest level wins and deals 1000 point of damage to the player with the lowest level." Mindy says. "Well the both of us only got 1 card left in our hands so show me whatcha got." Kam says showing his monster **Cyber-Tech Alligator [2500/1200]** a Level 5 monster. Mindy also shows her card which is **Cybernetic Magician [2400/1000]** a Level 6 monster. "So you take the damage now." Mindy says cheerfully

_**Kam's LP: 1800**_

"Now then I'll have the Dark Magician attack your weakest monster, your Reflect Bounder!" Mindy says proudly. "Uh you know when you attack Reflect Bounder you lose Life Points equal to the monster who attacked my Reflect Bounder." Kam says with a smile. "huh, wait it can do that?" Mindy says knowing she made a mistake. Her Dark Magician fires a dark bolt of magic with his wand at the Reflect Bounder. The Magic Bolt is Reflected back and it strikes Mindy.

_**Mindy's LP: 0**_

_**Kam's LP: 1000 - Winner!**_

End of Pg. 5


End file.
